A Surprise Weekend Away
by EmmaaLouise
Summary: Edward plans a suprise weekend away for bella, deciding they she needs a break from all the wedding planning, where will they go? What will they get up to? A suprise is on the way! Great fun, romantic and lots of ExB fluf!


I woke up to the sound of birds chirping outside, usual for forks but a nice change. I noticed that my alarm hadn't gone off and realised that i had a much better one next to me. Edward. I slowly stirred letting my Greek god know i was awake, but of course he would already know, due to the change in my heartbeat that no human could detect, and tried to sit upright.

"Good morning beautiful" Edward spoke in his melodic voice, slightly caressing my face with his cold touch. I just groaned in response.

"What time is it?" was my great reply, slowly starting to wake fully.

Edward then moved his lips on to my collar bone kissing my neck, slow trails were being tralied across my cheek and finally to my lips. My heart skipped a beat. He rest his lips on mine for a few moments before smirking at my reaction.

"8:30, love. I would let you stay in bed a little while longer but, well Alice wants you round at ours so we can start wedding planning". A slow smile spread across his face making him look more beautiful than usual. _Wedding_. I groaned in protest, i didn't want to leave my bed, let alone go to the Cullen's, I mean who would when your all warm in bed and your super gorgeous boyf- _Fiancé, _i shuddered at the word, still not understanding his stubborn reasons for this but of course i caved, once you looked into those golden eyes, you would do anything. I mean_ marriage _doesn't really apeal to Renee or charlie, as there concerned marriage is something to do when you in your 30's, but thats only because theirs didn't last very long, i understould why they didnt accept me and Edwrad getting married at first. They were just try and stop me for my ownn saftey right? Sometimes i'm glad I chose to marry him, it would make Alice and Edward happy, and well thats all that really matters to me really.

I know its supposed to be my big day, but well i'd be happy to get married in vegas really, but i know Edward secretly wants a proper wedding even thought he would never admit it to me, i guess he wants just whats best really. Alice wold kill me if i went to Vegas, and well im not going to risk that, she wants a nice wedding for me and Edward, I could give her that. Planning is all Alices doing, i don't mind really, well im kinda relieved that I dont have to do it. But doing it with Edward isnt so bad, you get to see his eyes light up evertime he talks about it, and who wouldn't want to see that? In a way im getting more and more excited about it just thinking about the wedding, im not sure if that is Jaspers fault really. Being married is part of our compromise so that i can get to be with Edward forever, thinking about it gets my body tingling_._ I guess that could the term make husband and wife more, accepting.

"It's okay Edward, i don't mind' I replyed a bit late.

" Is everthing okay Bella, im sure i could ring up Alice if you didn't wan-" I interupted him

" No, it's not that really, honest"

I propped myself out of bed and wandered over to the window, i looked outside at the trees and realised that they had a more lush green than usual. I looked up and saw that it was sunny, i smiled i always loved a sunny day, my smile quickly faded as I realised that Edward couldn't do much today. My smile lit up again as I thought about what me and Edward could do inside, in his room, all alone. I blushed as I daydreamed about the possibititys of what we could do.

" Bella?" Edward spoke as he pulled me out of my daydream.

" Oh sorry, I guess I zoned out for a minute" I apologised, hoping he didn't see my blush.

" What where you thinking about, you just seemed to have the most stunning blush upon your cheeks?" He smiled at me crookedly before leaning in " Please tell me bella" Damn vampire dazzling techniques, how was I supposed to get out of this one?

"Erm, i..i..i don't r-really remember" I stuttered trying to get the words out finding it quite hard as my legs were almost jelly.

"Really Bella, are you sure?" He said now releasing his full force of dazzling trick to try and peruauade me.

" Yes i a-am." Quite proud of myseft that I had managed to form a coherant sentance, I tried to move round him. Mistake.


End file.
